


Sex therapy по-арранкарски

by mnogabukv



Series: рейтинг R и выше [10]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Canon, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnogabukv/pseuds/mnogabukv
Summary: Сражаться можно по-разному. Гриммджоу хочет уйти из Эспады, Улькиорре поручено его задержать.





	Sex therapy по-арранкарски

**Author's Note:**

> Примыкает к похожему фанфику Сон (Лави)

***

 

\- Ты все-таки решил уйти? – бесцветный ровный тон не содержит никакого намека на вопрос, только безразличие и констатация очевидного факта, и Пантера просто игнорирует его слова и собирается идти дальше.  
Хватит, у него отняли привычный облик, устоявшийся образ жизни и значительно ограничили свободу выбора.  
За кого сражаться? Кого защищать? Пантера готова на многое, лишь бы вернуть возможность действовать по своему усмотрению, на свой страх и риск, главное пройти мимо этого чертовски исполнительного Куатро Эспада...  
Впрочем тому запрещено высвобождать свой релиз в пределах Лас-Ночес, а в обычном виде этот Улькиорра выглядит жалко и неубедительно. Пантера готов рискнуть.

\- Вот как, - с еле заметной вопросительной интонацией произносит в сторону Куатро, и от этих нескольких слов помощника Айзена, его словно продирает мороз по коже. - Ты хочешь драться…  
\- Да, я хочу драться: когда захочу и с кем захочу. Сам.  
Секста настроен воинственно и нарочито медленно и со вкусом демонстрирует свои клыки и когти. Пантера давно уже в релизе,и его мощная бронированная фигура словно нависает над хрупким и, кажущимся таким беззащитным на вид Улькиоррой.  
Кварта усмехается.  
Слегка, одним только уголком губ и этим несвойственным ему движением, заставляет собраться Пантеру в туго закрученную пружину.  
Еще один угрожающий жест – и он завибрирует, словно спущенная стрела в полете, танцующая безжалостная струна…  
Словно в замедленной киносъемке, Улькиорра поднимает свою тонкую бледную руку и длинным движением тянет застежку вниз.  
\- Сражаться можно и по-другому, - бесцветно и ровно произносит он, скашивая зрачки в сторону мерцающего Десгаррона и приподнимая левую руку Джагерджака аккуратно вспарывает его сверкающими когтями пояс своих хакама.  
\- Ты не знаешь всех возможностей этого тела, - медленно и безучастно, словно кому-то еще произносит Куатро, по-прежнему глядя в сторону, мимо Джагерджака,и с неожиданной силой, для столь тонкой и слабой на вид руки, проводит когтистою лапой Сексты по своей обнаженной груди.  
Выстрел сорвался и стрелы жалящих слов и действий бесполезной колючкой упали прямо под ноги Куатро, но на данный момент, этот промах Джагерджака совсем не имеет значения.  
Это полное поражение Сексты, это безоговорочная победа Шиффера.  
Улькиорра наконец переводит свой взгляд на Сексту и открыто демонстрирует на что способно подобное человеку тело Пустого, опуская ладонь Джагерджака вниз, туда, где смыкаются его ноги.  
\- В форме адъюкаса этого нет, - усмехается Шиффер еще раз и раскрывает свои узкие бедра под изумленным взглядом уже покоренного и почти прирученного Сексты.

Когда сеанс вынужденной странной терапии заканчивается, Куатро снова собран и молчалив, словно бы не было только что точно рассчитанного безумия, зато Секста ошеломлен и необычно задумчив.  
\- Это приказ Айзена? – после непродолжительного молчания Секста осмеливается высказать вслух свои смутные догадки и сомнения.  
Улькиорра, на миг замерев,отводит мешающую прядь волос и отворачивает от Джагерджака тонкий профиль.  
Еще мгновение и, подобрав свою одежду, Куатро Эспада бесшумно растворяется в белизне коридоров.

 

2012


End file.
